Wes Bentley
Wes Bentley (1978 - ) Film Deaths: *''Soul Survivors'' (2001) [Matt]: Killed in a car accident. Most of the movie following the accident takes place in a world between life and death, as Melissa Sagemiller lies in a coma; in this world, Melissa sees Wes as still being alive. His body is shown in the wreckage in a flashback as Melissa returns to reality. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Ghost Rider'' (2007) [Blackheart]: Destroyed when Nicolas Cage uses his supernatural "penance stare" against him, causing his body to disintegrate. (Thanks to Andrew and Mariano) *''P2'' (2007) [Thomas Barclay]: Burned to death when Rachel Nichols ignites the spilled gasoline from a car, after she stabs him in the eye and handcuffs him to the car. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) [Adelman Lusk]: Shot to death (off-screen) by John Malkovich. (Thanks to ND) *''Hirokin: The Last Samurai (2012) '[Hirokin]: Fatally wounded when he is slashed by Julian Sands during a swordfight; he dies shortly after with his wife (Mercedes Manning) at his side. *The Hunger Games (2012)' [''Seneca Crane]: Either starved to death or poisoned (off-screen) after Donald Sutherland's men lock him in a room with only poison berries to eat. (Thanks to Andrew and Tommy) *''Underworld: Awakening'' (2012) [Antigen Scientist]: Falls to his death when Kate Beckinsale drops him out of a window. *'[[Amnesiac (2014)|''Amnesiac (2014)]]' [''Man]: Poisoned when Kate Bosworth injects a veterinary-euthanasia drug into Wes' IV while he's in the hospital; he flatlines shortly after she leaves. *''Interstellar'' (2014) [Doyle]: Drowns after being hit by a gigantic tidal wave on a water planet while trying to get back onto the shuttle. His body is subsequently seen floating face down in the water. *''Broken Vows'' (2016) [Patrick]: Choked to death by Jaimie Alexander as Wes is attempting to kill Cam Gigandet. Television Deaths: *''American Horror Story: Freak Show: Edward Mordrake Part 1'' (2014) [Edward Mordrake]: Commits suicide (off screen) by hanging, after killing a troupe of freaks decades before the episode begins; we see his hanging body when the police arrive on the scene, as shown in a flashback sequence in which Kathy Bates tells his story to Sarah Paulson. Bentley also appears as a spirit who haunts the main cast after Jessica Lange performs on Halloween, as per the real life legend. (For this role,Bentley is wearing extensive makeup on to make it appear as though he has a second face on the back of his head) *''American Horror Story: Hotel: Be Our Guest'' (2016) [John Lowe]: Fatally shot by police officers while trying to return to the Hotel Cortez, ultimately dying before he can cross the threshold. He returns as a ghost who appears at the Hotel every Devil's Night for Evan Peters' serial killer dinner party, along with Anthony Ruivivar, Seth Gabel, John Carroll Lynch and Lily Rabe. * American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 4 (2016) [Dylan (as Ambrose White - Reenactment)]: Poisoned by fruit and stabbed in the chest with a meat cleaver by his mother (Kathy Bates) as part of a blood sacrifice (Wes appears throughout the season as a ghost.) *''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 9'' (2016) [Dylan]: Disemboweled by the Roanoke colonists as a horrified Taissa Farmiga and Jon Bass look on. Notable Connections *Husband of Jennifer Quanz Gallery Blackheart's death.png|Wes Bentley in Ghost Rider Thomas' death.png|Wes Bentley's death in P2 wesbentley-amnesiac.jpg|Wes Bentley in Amnesiac wesbently.jpeg|Wes Bentley's death in American Horror Story Roanoke: Chapter 9 wesbently1.jpeg|Wes Bentley's death in American Horror Story Freakshow: Edward Mordrake Part 1 wesbently2.jpeg|Wes Bentley's death in''American Horror Story Roanoke: Chapter 4'' wesbently3.jpeg|Wes Bentley's death in American Horror Story Hotel: Be Our Guest Bentley, Wes Bentley, Wes Category:1978 Births Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by burning Bentley, Wes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by colonist Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Parents Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gary Ross Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:War Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees